


Declaration of love

by Mermie



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, Hurt Merlin, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, M/M, Male Slash, Merthur - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Slash, Virgin Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/pseuds/Mermie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gaius! What happened?" Merlin came as quickly as he could, keeping his eyes on his beloved Arthur.</p><p>His Prince was deadly pale, apparently unconscious and he was barely breathing.</p><p>"I don't have the slightest idea," Gaius said while treating Arthur's wounds. "I believe someone attacked him in his chambers... yes, I assume it was Morgana," he added when he saw the look on Merlin's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of love

"Gaius! What happened?" Merlin came as quickly as he could, keeping his eyes on his beloved Arthur.

His Prince was deadly pale, apparently unconscious and he was barely breathing.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Gaius said while treating Arthur's wounds. "I believe someone attacked him in his chambers... yes, I assume it was Morgana," he added when he saw the look on Merlin's face.

"Is he going to be alright?"Gaius sighed and remained silent."Gaius?" Merlin looked a bit worried.

"He's dying, Merlin."Merlin put his head in his hands and started to sob."I know that Arthur is your friend..."

"I love him, Gaius." Merlin cut in suddenly.

"Oh." Gaius stared at Merlin and he couldn't believe his ears.

"I know that I am just a servant and I don't matter" Merlin sat down on Gaius' bed where Arthur was lying, "I know that Arthur thinks I'm an idiot. Well, he's right," he looked at Arthur and sobbed again. "I've never met anyone like him. He's my rock. Gaius, please. I can't let him die."

"Maybe there is something you can do for him," Gaius said after a while.

"What is it?" Merlin gained his faith again.

"Do you remember Mordred?"

"Of course I do." Merlin was quite surprised by this question.

"Find him. Fetch him. Immediately."

"But--"

"Do you want Arthur to live? Then go, now!"

Merlin stood up, grabbed his jacket and looked at Arthur again. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Merlin left the room. Gaius made sure that Merlin was entirely away and looked at Arthur.

"I know you are awake, Sire."

Arthur opened his eyes, still pale like Death itself.

"Thank you, Gaius."

"For what?" Gaius started to treat his wounds again.

"You said I was dying..."

"Oh, that was nothing. However, I believe this poor child doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Gaius looked at Arthur again, his face full of doubt and remorse.

"I had to know, Gaius. I had to be sure. He loves me..." Arthur tried to sit up, but Gaius laid him down again.

"You have to get some rest, Sire."

"Did you know?" Arthur asked. "Did you know that Merlin loved me?"

"I thought so, Sire. But I wasn't entirely sure."

"Hm." 

"Are you cross with him?" Gaius sat down next to Arthur.

"No... no I am not."

"You have to get some sleep, Sire."

"You are right." Arthur grinned and closed his eyes.

...

"I can't find him! He's just gone... somewhere."

Arthur woke up, startled.

"Calm down, boy, calm down. Arthur is alright. All is well."

Arthur recognized Gaius' voice and turned his head. Now he was able to see what was happening. Gaius was comforting Merlin, who was apparently upset.

"See? Arthur is alright, he's awake. I'll get him some herbs. Stay here." Gaius took a brief look at Arthur and walked away.

"Arthur, how are you feeling? Aren't you in pain..?" Merlin looked truly worried.

"No, I'm fine." There was a moment of silence. Arthur and Merlin were both staring at each other.

"Merlin... I've heard everything."

Merlin freezed in shock. "What..?"

"I am sorry that I've been such a prat. I've been treating you like a piece of shit."

"No, you-"

"Merlin, all I want to say is," Arthur took a deep breath, "I love you."

Merlin gasped. He had to sit down - otherwise, he would have probably fainted.

"I didn't want you to know because I believed you would have laughed at me."

Merlin took Arthur's hands. He had such a warm pleasant feeling. "I would never laugh at you, Arthur. I love you more than you could ever imagine."

Arhur smiled, fondling Merlin's hands. "Would you believe me if I told you, I can imagine how much you love me?" Arthur sat up.

"Arthur, you shouldn't-" Merlin wanted to warn Arthur but he was stopped by a kiss.

They both were sitting opposite each other, holding hands, smiling. "I love you, Merlin."

He kissed him again. This time it was a warm, passionate kiss. Merlin started to cuddle him after a while.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He looked at Arthur and his eyes started to fill with tears. 

"Hey, don't cry, it's alright, my love. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Arthur whispered those words into Merlin's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Please, hold me." Merlin was shaking. He looked at Arthur.

Arthur obeyed and gave him a huge hug. He started to stroke Merlin's neck with the tips of his fingers. Merlin started to shiver again, this time with pleasure.

Arthur wetted his lips with his tongue and started to gently kiss every part of his servant's neck. Merlin closed his eyes, gasped again. Arthur was breathing hot air on Merlin's neck in between kisses. Merlin was mumbling Arthur's name over and over again. After a while Arthur started to gently lick his neck from the bottom to top.

Merlin opened his eyes and surprised Arthur with a passionate kiss. He was running his fingers through Arthur's hair while kissing.

Arthur started to undress Merlin. Suddenly, Merlin stopped him. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Arthur seemed surprised.

"I.. I've never done this before."

"Oh... alright, we don't need to hurry. It's ok. We can just cuddle." Arthur stroke him lovingly.

"No... I ... I want you. I do." Merlin took a strong look at Arthur. "I think I am ready."

"Are you sure?" Arthur looked a bit worried, he didn't want to push Merlin into anything.

"I-" Merlin was ready to agree but right at that moment Gaius came back with herbs.

"Thanks Gaius" Arthur said when Gaius handed him a healing potion. He drank it and looked at Merlin. "This idiot wouldn't be able to prepare it properly. "There was something warm in those words.

"Of course I would be able to prepare it, but not for such a dollop-head."

Arthur grabbed a pillow and threw it right at Merlin. Then, they both smiled at each other.

...

When Arthur recovered, they secretly started dating. Gaius was the only one who knew about it. And after a month they made love for the first time. Arthur was really careful and gentle, he had no intentions to hurt his love.

When Uther died, Arthur decided to go public with their relationship. And so, Arthur and Merlin became the Once and Future kings of Camelot.


End file.
